This invention relates to containers for food and more particularly to a container for portions of food such as a salad. The container has a reservoir for a sauce such as salad dressing and has means for selectively opening the reservoir in order to discharge the sauces into the interior of the container where it mixes with the food portions.
Small portable containers intended specifically for such foods as salads are well known, Such containers contain a bowl which is relatively large for the salad and a relatively small compartment below the bowl for a salad dressing. There is provision for opening the compartment from outside the container, usually by applying downward pressure on a portion of the outer wall of the container. When the compartment is opened, the salad dressing spills into the salad below and the two can be mixed together by shaking the container. By keeping the salad and the salad dressing apart until immediately prior to serving, the salad remains fresh, dry and free of sogginess
An example of such a container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,268 B1 to Michaeli. In that patent, the upper wall of the compartment containing the dressing is flexible and when it is pressed downward, a pin beneath the wall is forced downward. The pin is attached to a cap which opens and closes an outlet at the bottom of the compartment. When the cap is forced downward, it opens the compartment and allows the dressing to spill into the salad below.
Many such containers such as that described in the Michaeli have a number of short-comings. The compartments for salad dressing of such containers project outwardly of the container and if the compartments are accidentally pressed or squeezed, they will spring open with resulting spillage of the dressing onto the salad in the bowls below. A salad becomes soggy and unappetizing if the dressing remains in contact with it for too long.
Another shortcoming of many such containers is that the outlets in the salad-dressing compartments through which the dressing flows are too restricted and much of the dressing remains in the compartment after it is open. This is a particular problem where the dressing is viscous such as those containing particles of cheese and those containing thick cream.